The Heart of a Slayer
by Tigress-of-the-Grove
Summary: Laela held on to the only thing that kept her sane. Revenge against Acnologia for killing her mother, the water Dragon Aquailious. she trained for years to try control her wild powers, but when she finally had her chance to take out the monster, she failed. Turning to Natsu, the closest thing she has to family, for help. The problem is when you get Natsu you get the whole guild.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Slayer  
Chapter 1

**AN: I am so excited about this story. I recently finished the anime for Fairy Tail and began the manga where the anime left off! I love Fairy Tail it is awesome! Any way this is just a little story that popped into my head. I know for sure I'm going to continue into the Tenrojjima arch but how far after that I am not sure! **

**I hope you enjoy my little tale! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters Fairy Tail or plot story lines. That all goes to Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

**ENJOY! =^-^=**

"Aquailious was my beginning. There was nothing before her. She didn't find me in the woods or save me from death. She was my mother in every sense of the word. AND YOU KILLED HER!" a young red-headed teen screamed at the enormous black and blue dragon. Acnologia stared down at the tiny speck that seemed to be talking. What he didn't expect from the dirt under him was an impressive amount of magical energy. He had just dealt with a different speck a day ago now he was dealing with another.

"YOUR DEATH WILL BE BY MY HAND! WATER DRAGON ROAR!" the teen screamed and shot a jet of boiling hot water right into his eye.

The dragon roared in outrage and pain. The boiling water had just blinded his left eye. No one in 400 years had ever hurt him.

"I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" the teen ran up the dragon's leg and straight for him wings.

"WATER DRAGON CLAW!" she screamed and pierced through the leathery part of his wing with more boiling water and dragged her claws all the way down his wing ripping it to shreds. Acnologia wiped his head around roaring once more in pain.

The teen ran under him to where his soft underbelly was exposed. She inhaled and let lose another boiling jet of water that blew a hole into his exposed belly. He roared once again in pain and outrage. He slammed his body down but missed her as she barrel rolled out of the way. She ran to his left side and started attacking him with spell after spell. Each shot more intense in heat then the other. Her pain and hatred in every shot. The dragon took off to the sky with great difficulty and let lose a jet of black flames and she let lose a jet of boiling water. She put the rest of her power into that last spell. She knew of course that there was no way her roar could compete with his but she could lessen the damage she would take and hope to survive. As she was hit by the black flames she smile and went into the welcoming darkness knowing that she hurt him. She had hurt the dragon that had not been touched in 400 years.

* * *

_"Momma! Momma!" a small redhead girl with small delicate hands and dimples ran up to a lake in the middle of a mountain valley._

_The lake rippled and a small dragon with blue sparkling scales and a kind warm face popped up. She blew water in the young girls face. The little girl giggled as she bounced up and down. _

_"What is it Laela?" the dragon chuckled. The girl smiled and swirled her hands in circles around each other. A small ball of water form and continued to grow until it was as big as she was. The young girl then stepped into it and began to blow bubbles. As the bubbles reached the edge they popped. _

_"Look momma... my bubbles... can talk!" the girl giggled as each bubble held her words. The dragon chuckled and patted the young girl on the head. _

_"Sweet Laela always playing. Young Natsu was a bad influence wasn't he. Your control over water is very good though! Someday you will be very powerful. I bet you could beat that hot head," the dragon smiled. _

_The girl dispelled the water and ran to the dragon hugging her face._

_"I will kick his butt! I love you Momma!" the girl squeaked._

_"Alright, alright now we must work on your control of the temperature of your water. I want you to try make this water freeze," the water dragon instructed. _

_Laela nodded and began. Though she may have loved to play Laela was a prodigy. When she trained she was amazing. Though it was her first time she had already cooled the water to the edge of freezing. _

_"Good you are almost there a little more," Aquailious coached. _

_Sweat began to form on Laela's face but she continued. The water before her began to crystalize when a roar erupted above them. Laela jumped and dispelled her water before running under her mother. _

_"Momma is that uncle Igneel?" Laela whispered._

_"No little one that is not! Hide in the lake quick!" Aquailious nudged her to the water._

_"Stay under the water and do not come out until he is gone!" Laela nodded and jumped into the water. She hid in the underground cavern at the bottom of the lake. She saw black fire and sparkling water shoot across the surface of the water. She felt the ground quake at the power of the dragons at the surface. _

_The world slowly quieted and Laela swam to the surface. Laela had been underwater for about 2 hours waiting for the fighting to end. Being the daughter of a water dragon breathing underwater was second nature. She reached the surface and screamed. Her valley, her home was destroyed. On the ground a few yards away laid the body of her mother. The smaller dragon had no chance. Laela ran crying to her broken mother._

_"Momma! Momma!" she screamed. Aquailious gave a shutter breath as she heard her daughter's screams. The dragon knew she was dying, but she had protected her daughter to the end. _

_"Laela oh my sweet Laela," the dragon sighed as the child snuggled up and hugged her mother's neck. The dragon pulled her broken wing over the small child and covered her as the rain began to fall. _

_"Momma we need to get to uncle Igneel! He can help you Momma!" Laela cried into her mother's neck. She wasn't dumb she saw the gashes that litter her mother's body. No healer could get to them in time. _

_"My sweet Laela, I was not supposed to leave you like this. I was supposed to leave you with Natsu. You two were supposed to keep each other strong when Igneel and I left," Aquailious brought her claw to her heart and opened it. _

_"I leave you with this. My heart with be yours and you can grow into a very powerful Dragon Slayer. Find Natsu and be strong my beautiful sweet Laela," the dragon rubbed her face against her child before pulling out her heart and pushed it against her child's chest. _

_Laela stared in amazement when a magic circle appeared around the heart and it began to shrink and be pushed into her chest. Laela felt her heart beat race and then slow as the beats began to match and her mother's her became one with her own. _

_Aquailous's clawed hand fell to the ground and the sparkles in her scales dulled._

_"Momma? Momma? MOMMA!" she screamed._

* * *

Laela's eyes shot open. She looked around in search of Acnologia. To her surprise she wasn't lying on the ground but on a large man's back.

"So you're awake?" he stopped and set her down on the ground very carefully. She looked herself over and found she was covered in bandages. Her skin was blackened and she looked like a burned crispy person.

"You should be dead you know," the man knelt in front of her as he went about changing her dressings.

"Water," she rasped out.

"I was amazed with what I found. I mean you had to have done damage with all that dragon blood on the ground," the older man unwrapped more bandages.

"Water," she rasped again.

"And where I found you! You were in the middle of a circle of devastation. You had to have taken that blast head on. I mean really..." he looked up as a hand interrupted his babble.

"Water...I need ...to get to...water," she whispered fighting to speak. The man stared wide eyed and handed her a bottle.

"There is a lake not far from here, this is what I have for now," he nodded for her to take it. She poured the water into her hand. The man was about to stop her when he noticed the water staying in her hand. She slowly brought the water over the worst of her wounds and began to heal them. She was panting after the worst of her burns were healed.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea, you should save you strength," he went to take the water away but she stopped him and took a long drink. Secretly healing the internal damage to her lungs and such.

Laela stopped and handed it back to him panting a bit more.

"Laela," she said offering her hand.

"Gildartz," he said gently taking her hand and shaking it.

She tried to stand but was brought back to the ground by the really strong pull of gravity. That's what she told herself anyway.

"Hey maybe you should take it a little easier. I can bring you home just tell me where," Gildartz offered.

"I need more water to heal," Laela said simply. Gildartz nodded and pulled her up on his back before starting his trek to the closest water source.

"So how did you happen on that beast? He came out of nowhere when I was on a mission. Bit my leg and arm right off before I knew what happened. I was heading back to my guild when I came across you," he said trying to learn how this teen got there in the middle of an obvious fight with a dragon that nearly killed him.

"I searched for him. Had I gotten to his other eye or even his wing. I almost had him. I'm sorry momma," the girl whispered. Gildartz was taken back by her answer and he was about to ask more when the wetness of his shoulder stopped him. The teen cried into his shoulder for a short time before passing out again.

* * *

They made it to a small mountain lake in pretty good time. He woke Laela up and set her down on the ground.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"It is perfect," she whispered still raw in the throat. "Can you set me down in the deepest part of it?" she asked looking up at him.

Gildartz shrugged and picked her up bridal style and carefully brought her to the lake he found. He walked to about waist deep water before she stopped him.

"This is far enough, if I don't come up for a while I am fine," Laela smiled before diving into the water.  
Gildartz shrugged and sat on the shore for a while. After about 5 minutes and still no signs of Laela resurfacing he got worried. Gildartz was about to jump in when he saw the water ripple and Laela pop out of the water. She stood in the middle of the lake right on top of the water looking at the clouds that rolled by.

Gildartz stared at her in amazement. Not more than half an hour ago she was at deaths door and here she was after a dip in a random lake good as new. Her long coppery hair was no longer covered in mud and burnt ground. He could barely tell the color under all of the mud. Now it was clean silky and braided. Her burnt cloths were discarded and replaced with what looked like animal hide pants and an animal hide tank top that hugged her well-built body. For a girl her age she was well sculpted and muscular yet still feminine. She was obviously a fighter and hunter with the knives that were now attached to her legs. There also sat a bow and quivers strung across her back.

She looked back at him and smiled sadly. Her eyes were a soft grey that held a lot more pain and knowledge than a girl her age should have.

She began to walk across the top of the water and stood in front of Gildartz.

"What guild do you belong too?" she asked politely in a beautiful smooth wind chime like voice. He was mesmerized by her.

"Only the best in Fiore, Fairy Tail," he smirked when her eyes lit up.

"Natsu Dragneel is in that guild correct?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes he is? Do you have business with him?" Gildartz asked a little wary. He may have saved the girl but Natsu was a part of his guild and he would never sell him out.

"He is the closest thing to family I have left," she sighed and looked to the sky again.

"Family but Natsu was raised by a..."

"Dragon and not just any dragon. Igneel, who happened to be my uncle. I was raised by a dragon as well. My mother was the water dragon Aquailious. That's why I was after Acnologia. He killed my mother," she had her eyes trained on the clouds as Gildartz let it sink in.

"Well then I guess I should bring you to him huh," Gildartz started walking toward his guild. Laela giggled and whistle highly out of the blue. Gildartz raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"You'll see," she smiled and kept her eyes on the sky. A bright reflection caught her eye and she whistle again. Diving down from the sky a silver falcon landed gracefully on her shoulder.

"This is Soul Silver. She has been with me for a long time," she smiled as the falcon rubbed its face into Laela's.

"Alright is that everything now miss attack a dragon walk on water falcon owning girl?" Gildartz chuckled.

"I believe so lead the way," she said politely.

So they set off for Fairy Tail.

**AN: THERE IT IS! The beginning on my new story. Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**No flames, I'm Allergic!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of a Slayer  
Chapter 2

**AN: YAY! Not a bad start! I even got some reviews! I love where this story is going! For those that read any of my other stories here is a quick update:**

**An Arrowed Heart and The Lost Priestess: working on Chapter 21. I'm ironing out a few things and it should be up very soon.**

**Lonely Ninken: Chapter 2, I'm giving it a last look over and should be updating it today or tomorrow.**

**Things Better Forgotten: Here is the irony…. I forgot about it! BUT I will continue. I have to reread what I have and get something written up!**

**Universal Love: I have yet to figure out what I'm doing with that but you can still read what is up under Uchihablossom15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail or Plot story lines. That all goes to Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

**Please Enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW! **

_So they set off for Fairy Tail._

* * *

Magnolia smelled amazing. Laela could smell the different people and food places. She could hear the people and children laughing but she couldn't figure out why they took a route that lead them into a deep trench and straight to Fairy Tail. Soul Silver hovered above Laela's head keeping her eyes peeled for anything that could threaten them.

"Gildartz? Why did we take this route?" Laela asked curiously. Gildartz chuckled and kept walking. Laela sighed and kept walking a little bummed that she couldn't see the city. After her mother died she stayed in the woods and kept to herself. Soul Silver was the only companion she had. She trained and brushed up on her magic and survival skills, and Soul Silver was with her the whole way. This was her first time in a real city.

"Hey so why would this be in the middle of the city? Children could fall down it, and there doesn't seem to be any fences," Laela pondered out loud.

"It isn't always like this. When we get to the guild you'll see," Gildartz smiled. Laela sighed as they made their way to the guild.

Natsu's scent hit her like a brick wall. That warm scent full of fire and dragons. Laela's eyes tiered and she slid behind Gildartz. He looked down at her. She shook her head but stayed behind the bigger man like a young child.

"I... Um have never been around so many people," she said shyly. Gildartz turned around and ruffled her hair.

"You'll be fine," he smiled and continued walking. Laela sat down on the concrete and tried to ground herself. She was going to need strength for this. Soul Silver landed on the ground in front of Laela.

"I don't like this place Laela," The female falcon whipped her head around still looking for danger.

"So now you can talk?" Laela grumbled peaking open one eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the falcon huffed.

"The entire walk here you haven't said a thing. You left me to walk I'm silence alongside Gildartz for 3 days! He thought I was crazy!" Laela yelled with her eye still closed in some attempt to regain peace.

"Well..." Soul Silver was about to say when she noticed the ground move.

"I wouldn't stay there if I were you!" Gildartz called back. Laela tilted her head in question but then she noticed the city beginning to move and fill in the hole. Soul Silver screeched and took to the sky while Laela yelped and high tailed it to Gildartz's side.

"Ready?" he asked before opening the door. He could tell from his travels with her that Laela was a sweet child that bared a heavy burden on herself. She had never given herself the chance to find a new family like Natsu had. She stayed in the woods and mourned. She took a deep breath and gave a sharp nod before she could back out. Gildartz smiled and walked in the door. Laela still hid behind him but continued into the guild. Soul sliver perched on her shoulder as an anchor for Laela's worries.

"GILDARTZ FIGHT ME!" was the first thing she heard. Laela peaked her head around the large man and saw a pink head of hair charging their way. Gildartz sighed and sung him around his arm and shot him up into the ceiling.

"Not now Natsu," and he kept walking. Laela let out a pearl of laughter and the entire guild turned their attention to her. She of course didn't notice anyone other than Natsu. She summoned some water and lifted herself to the ceiling where Natsu was stuck.

She tilted her head and put her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm I don't think you have changed at all Natsu," she said with a wind chime sweet voice and another pearl of laughter left her lips. It was safe to say that all of the men in the guild were a little mesmerized by the girl standing on a pillar of water 15 feet high.

"This is THE Natsu? Laela he's an idiot," Soul Silver mumbled to Laela. She just swatted the falcon away. Soul Silver sighed and perched on the back of a chair.

"Lajdhehdufnla?" Natsu mumbled into the ceiling. Laela shook her head and pulled him out of the ceiling but what she forgot about was that pesky gravity and she fell off of her water. It dispelled and they fell to the floor. Promptly after leaving the safety of her water with let out a small squeak that caused all of the men there except for Gildartz to sigh at her cuteness. Natsu landed on his stomach and Laela ended up landing on him.

"Oww sorry Natsu I was trying to help," Laela sighed and helped Natsu up. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Laela. After Igneel disappeared I went to your valley and found Aquailious. I thought you were dead too," Natsu cried into her shoulder. Laela was stunned for a moment before hugging him back and crying into his shoulder.

The entire guild was at a loss for the scene playing before them. Natsu had never mentioned to any of them another person he knew. Laela sniffed back the last of her tears before pushing Natsu away.

"Laela what's wrong? Where were you?" Natsu pushed.

"I have been training and doing my research. Natsu I need your help," she announced. Every one stared even harder at as the cute little red head turned into a warrior before their eyes. All of the cute innocence you saw at first glance disappeared leaving a war hardened fighter.

"Laela you have no right," Gildartz scolded at his place next to the master.

"This is a family matter Gildartz. I thank you for your help but it is no longer needed," the venom in her voice made everyone close to her step back. Gildartz stepped forward and strolled up to her.

"He is out of his league and you know it," he growled out at her slightly raising his magical power. He figured a little power would put her in her place she knew nothing of his real power. She turned to face him head on with her own power. Soul Silver stiffened and tried to fly in front of the man before Laela.

"Old man you are out of your league," she growled out as sparks lit in her eyes turning from their ice gray to an electric yellow. Gildartz was surprised by her display but refused to let Natsu anywhere near that creature if he could help it. He raised his power some more. What he didn't notice was all the dragon slayers in the room stared at Laela in awe and confusion. They were hit with a smell they hadn't smelled in just over 7 years.

"He isn't ready," he stepped forward. The guild had never seen this side of Gildartz up close and most were slightly scared. They were even more scared when the girl that seemed so shy and childish stepped closer to the towering man and raised her power to match his. The power in the guild was suffocating. Soul Silver was trying to pull Laela away but was batted away but a hand.

"He is ready all he need is a push," she growled at the man. Gildartz had never been challenged in this sort of manner. His hand shot out and he slammed her against the wall.

"You will not bring one of my guild members to his death!" Gildartz was enraged. He was almost killed and he was just walking by. This girl wanted to flat out challenge a monster that had leveled mountains. Gildartz was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pinch at the base of his neck right under his chin. One of Laela's knives was set right against his throat by a watery hand.

"The monster must pay. He is wounded if we find him now he will fall by my hand," she thrashed around in Gildartz's hand against the wall. Gildartz was still fighting her with his magical power but was amazed with how much she really had. He could see now how she had damaged the beast. The other guild members had already fled to the other side of the room when the guild master stepped forward. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel stepped forward with him confused by what they had smelled.

"Gildartz what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Let go of me old man!" Laela screeched under his hand.  
"She intends to take Natsu to his death," Gildartz growled low enough just for the master to hear him, but he forgot that dragon slayer hearing was superb. Natsu tensed next to Gajeel.

Gildartz was about to continue when he felt Laela stop struggling under his hand. He was concerned for a second if she had passed out but he didn't expect to see Laela's hair standing on end and waving from the magical power she had let lose. Her eyes pierced into his own. They crackled and sparked like a fire. The watery hand that held the knife to his throat dispersed but her real hand was on his arm. She was covered in blue sparking scales. Her nails lengthened into talons that had begun to dig into his arm. He was thankful he had used his prosthetic arm to hold her to the wall. Her face even began to lengthen and her eyes began to slit and narrow. It was terrifying. It was almost as if she was really becoming a dragon. A boiling jet of water blasted from her mouth and hit Gildartz in the chest sending him flying and crashing into a few tables across the guild. A pair of leathery wings sprouted from her back and she searched the room. Her eyes narrowed some more when she saw Natsu. Soul Silver saw where she was going and flew on front of Natsu and hovered there. Grey and Erza stepped forward to protect Natsu but were taken back by the sudden change in her stance. She was on full attack mode then stopped right in front of Soul Silver mid attack.

"Laela enough!" Soul Silvers voice echoed through the room.

"Soul Silver? Natsu?" she asked her voice was still like wind chimes but deeper and more animalistic. She blinked a few times and her eyes went gray again. The master was marching forward to stop her but she backed up quickly away from the guild members.

"No! No! No! No! Not again!" she looked at her hands and tried to rub the scales away. Her magical power dropped so fast it almost disappeared and she stared at Natsu.

"I'm so sorry," she said with tears free falling from her face. She pitched forward and passed out on the ground. The guild all stopped for a moment completely astonished by what had just happened.  
Natsu was the first to move. Soul Silver stopped him. She surprised everyone by suddenly casting a whirlwind around herself. When it dispersed the falcon was gone and a young woman stood there instead. She was draped in a slivery flowing dress. Her skin was pearly white and so was her hair. In fact the only real color on her was the deep blue eyes that glared daggers into Natsu.

"Leave her!" the woman's voice commanded. Then she moved her gaze to Gildartz where it intensified even more.

"This is your fault Gildartz! She lost control because of you!" the woman screeched as Natsu pushed her to the side. He went right to Laela's side and scooped her once again normal body into his arms and walked to the back of the guild where the infirmary beds were. Soul Silver grabbed Natsu's arm about to stop him when she saw a tear roll down Natsu's face.

"Be careful with her, please," Soul Silver said sounding defeated and let him continue because Laela needed to be out of there.

"Natsu what do you think you are doing?" Makarov said sternly. Natsu stopped again, and faced Makarov.

"She is the closest thing to family I have left gramps. Besides you may not have smelled it but when she attacked Gildartz there was something wrong. She smelled like a real dragon. Ask Wendy or Gajeel they will say the same," he turned away and continued on to the beds. Soul Silver walked backwards behind him ready to fend off anyone.

"What happened to you Laela?" he asked the sleeping girl in his arms. He had noticed the tears that still fell down her face, as his joined and they fell to the ground together.

**An: HEY PEOPLE! That's chapter 2.**

** I wanted everyone to know that Laela is a strong willed person but very socially awkward making her look shy.**

** Now that being said her dragon side is very temperamental and she can't control it well so the outburst in the guild can happen sometimes. There are very few people that can stop her mid rage. One being Soul Silver. The others are eventually Master Makarov, Natsu and Gildartz. **

**Laela will be a part of Fairy Tail in the next couple chapters. She doesn't want to hurt anyone so she is wary of joining. **

**I am still debating if I'm going to do the Edolas Arc or not so we will see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**No Flames though, I'M ALLERGIC!**

**TTFN TA TA FOR NOW**

**Tigress-of-the-Grove**


End file.
